LOVEFOOL
by lissiechan
Summary: Mina is like the sunshine for Mal, which is not quite good a thing in fact, as he is a vampire. But she has also the yummiest blood he has ever tried. Is that enough for them to remain together?
1. There is nothing I can do

**LOVEFOOL**

Hello people, you know what, I think that if I wrote as much of my projects as I actually do with my fics and stories I would have already finished the whole thing muaahahahah. I´m such a bad student!!

It´s almost three in the morning so I will not comment too much today, have fun, review please and as of today I dont have any knowledge of Sailor Moon being owned by me. Ja ne!!

**CHAPTER ONE: THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO…**

Those damned brats had invaded his preferred park, and on top of that, for a stupid idol concert. Yes, it offered him a very nice occasion to hunt in the crowd, but that was of no appeal for him that night in particular.

To top it all, many of the girls were eyeing him with such suspicion in their eyes he wondered if he seemed yet so strange and old. Young people these days… In other centuries women would be at his feet when he entered the great balls of the past. In fact he still remembered the lust in the eyes of queens and high ladies, all around the world. He had been famous many times, in different ages and countries…

Shit, he thought, so much for relaxation spaces. The last time he had had this bad luck, he was camping in USA, away from every one and he found himself surrounded by a sudden and historically most famous rock festival ever held. That had been nightmare, and in fact, not even this concert now could appeal to what he had seen back then. Those hippie guys sure were hell for him.

And yet, the kids who were now trying to follow the concert seemed to carry even more darkness within them. Sure, many of the fans of this particular idol were brats that seemed to shine while singing C´est la vie… Looking into the humongous stage, Mal seemed to find the reason. The idol shone just like daylight, not because of the lights or the fluffy peach dress she was wearing, that young blonde woman singing and dancing in the stage carried a brightness within her. Mal was able to tell, even if a great distance separated them.

--Kyahhhh!!—roared the crowd as the song finished and Mal´s hyper sensible ears suffered like never before. Brats! Fucking brats!!

--Mina is the best!!—one young lad shrieked beside Mal and suddenly the thousands of voices roared the idol´s name—Mina!! Mina!!

Still feeling utter disgust, Mal memorized that damned woman name. He was going to punish her later. She pissed him so much with all that light she shone… and mostly, because those fucking brats had invaded his park because of her. Oh yes, he would make her beg in her knees for mercy, she would regret ever choosing the path of an artist. Shit, why couldn't she be into something quieter, like painting and poetry? No, she had to be a freaking noisy as hell idol.

* * *

Mina had been feeling a bit down that day. Yes, she was smiling all over and shining like always, but something wasn't like every day. She felt a strange fluster in the back or her neck, as if something was about to happen and it wouldn't be a very nice thing in fact. She was dreading a premonition of disaster, a bad omen.

And then again, when one of the guys from the staff noticed her gloomy looking eyes and asked if she was depressed, Mina gave him a sound hit in the back and laughed like a hyena at such stupidity. For the rest of the world, she was the cheeriest and happiest woman ever alive. She never got depressed; she never cried and never showed it when she felt hurt or disappointed. It was way easier to make her glare and provoke her into an anger explosion rather than make her sad.

The concert went perfectly, so many fans had come that night and they seemed so happy!! The blonde woman flashed them with her brightest smiles; shine in them enough to light an entire city. As she danced in the stage, she exuded confidence, happiness and energy. After all, those three qualities and her voice talents had been her key for success. All she was now, she owed to that and to her fans.

Yes, no one knew of her secret fears, of her loneliness. Being famous was nice and all, but when she arrived home utterly exhausted after a concert or a session, she felt the ominous silence of her apartment, and lately, not even Artemis company was enough to make that go away.

She needed a romance. And internally she grinned a devilish smile, oh yes, a passionate lover who could make her see the stars!! Muahahahah!! No more sad and worried Mina for that night, she thought, that´s the goal now, to get a boyfriend!! To catch him, bed him and make him her complete slave. Hohohoho!! No more lonely nights for Mina!!

And then, in one second, the world turned upside down. Someone was firing a gun at her and it wasn't a lie or a dream. A bullet passed so near her that she wondered how it hadn't actually killed her. She ducked into the stage floor and remained there, completely unmoving as the crowd began to scamper their way out for safety. The bodyguards hurried to protect her as some cops guarding the event took down the enraged freak that had caused the whole mess. When everything finished, it hadn't pass more than just two minutes. The final toll was two girls and one guy hurt but thankfully not mortally wounded. As the cops took the culprit away, a lot of fans that weren't able to escape surrounded the stage or began calling people through their cell phones; some even took pictures and videos. But none of them noticed first than Mal that Mina too had been wounded.

* * *

In fact, if Mal had been a human, he would have ended being the only dead person from the whole attack. A lost bullet had hit him straight in the chest but he had just felt something faint, like a bee stung. He took a look at his shirt feeling completely annoyed, such fine piece now ruined by that goddamned bastard. Freaks! Just what he needed to make the night worse!! Well, it seemed like that scum of a man had been completely obsessed over Mina and has taken his love to the extreme. He wasn't the only one male wanting to strangle that over energized woman.

The wounded kid´s blood essence touched his nostrils almost instantly. Normal human blood. Yuck!! Well, not that normal after all, they mustn't be so nice if their blood stink so badly. A normal, healthy and not so vicious human being had tasty blood. Yes, there were even more exquisite bloods in the world but a normal human´s was also fine. It tasted like every day food, good, but still not what you call a meal to never forget…

And then another smell hit him like a thunder. It was so alluring, so arousing… God!! He felt his whole body answering to that perfume… This was something he had never felt before, he knew it was blood, but just the faint aroma was enough to make his being aware. His well kept coolness from before almost crackled for the first time in centuries and he was about to just jump over the woman and drain her when he realized that the wonderful smell was that of Mina´s blood. His eyes went wide when he saw her stirring for emerging from under the cover of the bodyguards. She wasn't yet aware of what had happened. But Mal was, the fucking bastard had almost killed her, a bullet having actually rash the creamy skin of her neck, that precious place of her body that he wanted the most at the moment... Right then and there he swore for his life that he was going to kill the freak!

He also saw a well composed woman completely different from the one he had at first despised so much. For a moment, she seemed worried for the people of the crowd and muttered questions about any wounded persons. Other woman in her place, thought Mal, would have gone into hysteria or something like that. But not Mina. She was so much worried about others that she hadn't even noticed that she was the main victim. The bodyguards struggled with her because she kept asking questions and trying to reach for the kids that had been hurt. Mal wondered just how brutally strong she was when those five gorillas were having real problems controlling her.

And then she began to bleed a little bit. The wave of smell almost made Mal lose control over his body. What he wanted now was to leap over that stage, kick those bodyguards asses and take her to the nearest of his apartments and… and… shit!! Get completely drunk of her!! God, it was just the aroma of her blood!! His mind at the moment was unable to imagine what the actual taste of one drop of that precious liquid would make to him…

At that moment, in presence of that woman, Mal was feeling his instincts roaring, the lust for blood more brutal than ever. He needed to have her, and he wasn't going to keep waiting for other day, because he was going to ravage her today, as soon as he could catch her alone…

* * *

Mina noticed a stain in her dress and so absent minded as she was, she just dismissed the whole thing. The strands of her blonde mane covering what ever damage could be seen. In the end the five bodyguards had to give up and let her go down. Her agent managed to get a couple of cops and guards covering and following her every step, she knew better than the gorillas that keeping Mina away was just going to end up with her so completely enraged and her going bersek was the last thing they needed now. She spoke to the wounded kids, send them to the ambulances, talked to the media and gave her account of the events. All that happened in mere forty minutes and Mina showed so much clarity of mind that even people who knew her from long before were astounded with her behavior.

It was nearly at two in the morning when her agent finally left her in the security of her pent house. He entered with her and checked every room and space looking for possible attackers and when they found just Artemis lying in the couch, he said his good nights, kissed her in the cheeks and told her he was completely proud. What she had done would definitely speak for her in the future.

--You behaved like an adult, but more importantly, Mina, you were a brave lady…

Mina smiled when he turned and left. She closed the door and then, just then, she felt the tears sliding in her cheeks. Trying not to notice them, she undid her bow, massaged her head and walked to the balcony. There, looking at the city below her, her self control collapsed and Mina cried. She felt so scared, so frail…so lonely… God!! Only the greatest of the lucks had saved her tonight and the thought of someone actually thinking of ways to kill her was so disturbing!!

That´s how he found her. If she had knew about the hunter stalking her, she would have died of fear, but she was way too lost in the recent events to notice the tall man who landed in her balcony. He had followed her like a silent shadow over the three or so hours that followed the attack and finding her crying removed something deep inside him.

He stared in silence for a moment, before her blue sky eyes filled with tears turned up and met his silvery ones. Him being there seemed something unbelievable for her. She took in his tall figure, his broad shoulders and the severity of his face. His silvery blonde hair gave him a look like that of a non human creature, but Mina couldn't quite say he was an angel, something in the way his eyes roamed over her told her he was more of a demon, more into the dark side…

This time she didn't smile. That was good for Mal. Dazzling as she was before, she had the same annoying effect on him as the sole idea of the sunshine. Right then, a bit scared, crying and definitely more serious, he felt he liked her more. In fact, as his eyes traveled over her shape, her back resting against the crystals of the balcony windows, he reveled in the womanly curves of her body. She was quite beautiful in fact…

--Who are you?—she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

He just continued staring at her body. He could see just how shapely her curves were. Perky rounded breasts, a nice waist and very well defined hips. Her legs were long and just as creamy looking as the skin in her shoulders and neck. Mal´s minded shifted a bit from the aroma of her blood and wondered if those legs wrapped around his waist would feel just as…

--Hey!!—Mina said sounding definitely scared by the way he was staring at her—Who are you? How come you landed in my balcony?

--Mina…--was all he whispered. The huskiness of his voice sending chills in Mina´s body. Not only was the man gorgeous, his voice was completely sexy!! She licked her lips but mentally smacked herself for being so distracted. She had already gone through a hell of a fear today and this guy at this time, out of nowhere was scaring the life out of her.

He took a step forward, Mina tried to go backwards and felt she was cornered to the window. More over, those eyes of him were so full of lust and some other dark ideas that she couldn't help but feel glued to the spot. Oh God, Oh God!! He was so overwhelming… He noticed and seemed to come out of his reverie for a moment.

--My name is Malcolm—he said, recovering a slightly dominance over his voice.

He came nearer, so much that now he towered over her. The top of her blonde head just reaching his chin. Mina´s eyes widened as plates as he suddenly scooped her up with a swift motion. His hands so wonderfully shaping her bottom and gluing their bodies together. She stood now in her tiptoes and her body was strongly aware of the shape of his… Woah, when had the temperature risen so much!! She felt about to burn and his skin was also so warm.

--What are you doing?—she cried suddenly feeling scared enough to fight back. Her attempts were soon stop when he kissed her so strongly and passionately that Mina felt the air leaving her lungs. It was also a shock for Mal. Kissing a human woman had never felt so good. His blood lust had always been stronger than any sexual desire he could have felt. That wasn't happening with Mina and then the faint fear began to dance in his mind. Such infuriating woman couldn't be…

Oh yeah, she was… She answered the kiss just as passionately, feeling that her body had found this man to be the lover she had craved for. She too wanted him desperately and badly… Her arms rounding his neck, her lips exploring and ravaging his, her tongue dancing along with his… He felt so much at those moments that momentarily he could forget of the delicious liquid throbbing in her veins. The reason that made him follow her like a hunter to his prey… At first, he pushed her hard against the window, savoring the wildness of that woman, but soon, as her legs began to brush his, slowly going up, he realized he wanted to…

--Come to my bed, Mal…--she said in between kisses.

The invitation. It had been granted and he hadn't even ask. His mind quickly realized he would be coming back many times. She had allowed him to do so and he was more than happy to oblige. Maybe the blonde lady hasn't thought that he could drain her from blood any moment from now. Not like he would. His body wouldn't be able to bear with such thing and he knew it.

With her legs and arms tightly wrapped around him, Mal made his way to the bedroom. When he came to reality again, they were standing beside the bed and their kisses had become so desperate they were almost ripping their clothes away. Mal had gotten rid of his first and seen that Mina´s complicate and fluffy dress wouldn't come out as easy as her underwear, so he turned her back and taking the sides of every fold, practically tore the buttons line apart, small pieces flying everywhere. He slid the fabric from her and began to lick her shoulders while his hand cupped one breast and the other went south, to more private zones of her body.

--Mal…--she stiffened feeling waves of pleasure ripping trough her body. Oh God!! She thought while opening her eyes a bit and noticing the big mirror in her room reflecting the whole scene. She was doing it with a total stranger!! She was about to get into bed with a man she didn't know and now there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening, not that she wanted in fact… A man whose fingers were driving her crazy… Whose hard body was pressed to her back, his chest warm and smooth, the muscles in his stomach, and the hardness of his manhood throbbing against her skin, his legs….No way, she just wouldn't let go of him.

He also saw the mirror. It was an old myth that those like him couldn't see their reflections. If people actually knew that they actually enjoyed it when they could see themselves piercing their victim's necks and licking the blood away… If only they imagined how much he liked it when he sat down in the bed, with Mina still in front of him and he scooped her hips to the right position. Or just how good it felt to see how their bodies became one…

Neither of them had ever felt so much pleasure. Mina felt him sliding inside her, making her full of him while his hand kept caressing that so pleasurable spot in her body and his other hand busy stimulating her breasts. She couldn't help but moan along with him, feeling aroused with the knowledge that he too was experiencing so much as her. He was saying her name with so much passion she actually melt for him.

Malcolm knew she was about to burst into flames. He too was experiencing the best sex he had ever had with a woman. Not even the vampire women were as good as Mina… And when he felt control was beyond his power, he sank his teeth in the spot where a bullet had almost claimed her life, and at the second a single drop of blood came out, the taste of it almost made him insane with pleasure. Mina screamed and arched her back further encasing into her both his teeth and his manhood and then her body convulsed with a strong orgasm. Mal felt both the pleasure of their sexual act and of their blood ritual… When he came back to his senses, ages later, he was still licking the spot where he had bitten her and holding Mina´s limp body against his own with such strength and care he actually worried. Their breath was ragged and their bodies slick with sweat and so hot too.

But looking back at the mirror, he found himself staring with emotion in his eyes to a beautiful creature, gloriously naked and glowing with satisfaction from their recent acts. Her skin seemed creamier, her hair like a golden blanket and her eyes, staring at the reflection of his with something indefinable in them. And the emotion that provoked in his heart bothered him as she led him into the bed and covered their bodies with a blanket; for the rest of the night he wouldn't sleep, busy thinking and staring at that blonde dazzling and infuriating woman sleeping so peacefully in his arms.


	2. Go on and fool me

**LOVEFOOL**

Whoa!! This is my longest chapter ever written!! Three more to go guys! I hope you are really enjoying the story so far. Please let me know by writting some juicy reviews!! Muahahaha (hyena laughter) No, seriously, I really love when you guys let me know you are reading and liking the story.

Raye85, thanks a million for all your support. This chapter is dedicated to you!!

And maybe next life I´ll have the copyright over Sailor Moon...

**CHAPTER TWO: GO ON AND FOOL ME**

Mina awoke alone the next morning, feeling that she had spent most of the night clutched to a gorgeous looking man who indeed, made her see the stars. She giggled softly and turned to the other side of the bed just to discover the spot so cold and well kept as if nothing had happened. As if he had never been there.

Mina frowned, was she so much in need of good sex that she had had the most erotic dream in her life and in fact, the man was all her imagination or something definitely strange had happened? It couldn't be a lie, she was in fact naked and a mix of soreness and pleasure feelings still remained in her body. Her skin was different, she could say without even touching. Her hair wasn't monstrously entangled as always because she remembered very well how he accommodated it when she was falling asleep. Her lips felt another taste, the taste of his kisses. And now, finding he wasn't there definitely disappointed her.

--Malcolm…--she remembered—yes, that´s his name…Mal…

And she also remembered how she had moaned it the night before, when all the things he did to her just made her insane with pleasure and delight. And Mina, the self proclaimed Goddess of Love blushed intensely. That had been the best sex she had ever had in her life, and somehow she felt that he had enjoyed it as well…

--Don't be stupid, Mina, of course he enjoyed it—she said to herself—Men are men, here and in the other side of the world. They just get you laid and then they go.

Then, if she knew that so very well, why did it felt so discouraged. She felt disappointed, mostly because Mal seemed to have an entirely different nature. Just his bodily features were enough to tell, that shade of silvery blonde was just impossible for a man to have, at least not before they turned over fifty and there was no way for Mal to be over thirty five.

Artemis entered to her room then. He quickly made his presence known for his Mistress with his yowls of hunger. Mina glared to the cat. All males were the same, they just wanted to get feed, or in Mal´s case, laid, and then that was it. Who cares about lonely ladies craving for a loving boyfriend!!

And then, as the cat saw her so near a sudden depression, he leapt from the floor and approached her, until he was gently rubbing her leg and purring like there was no tomorrow. Mina smiled at that. She had been wrong; at least Artemis liked her and once in a while showed it. The counter said Artemis 100: Mal 0. The feline at least wasn't going to disappear into thin air. Cat´s were definitely a single girl best friend, especially when they were so lonely like Mina.

--Ok, I understand Artemis—she mumbled while taking a nightgown from a chair nearby—Is time for your meal!! Let´s fix you something and then see what to do with my messed life…

Mina seated in the living room, with a steamy cup of tea in her hands and turned on the TV set to see the news. They went on announcing global things and finally, the artist every day gossip part began. There, the great story of the day was the violent attack the famous idol Mina had suffered at the concert with plenty of details and as Mina´s agent had said, the way she handled things ended up gaining her the appraisal of the population in general. To close, the reporter said that it was an unfortunate incident that thankfully, ended up in a not so tragic way.

But before that, Mina saw a wound in herself that she was noticing for the first time as a video of the attack was presented; there, she saw a clear rash in her neck and in the video, it bled a little bit, sending a tiny drop of blood to the fabric of her peachy and fluffy dress. The same that Mal had tore apart when they were having sex last night.

She immediately rushed to the toilet and in the way she saw the dress that she had neglected when she first woke up. She took it and saw that the buttons and parts of the fabric were definitely destroyed, and in the front, there was a little spot, her own blood. She then reassumed her little trip to the toilet and turning the bright light on, she proceeded to pass revision over her own body.

There it was, and yet, it wasn't only a rash. When she passed her fingers over the wound, she felt something different, like if something had punctuated her. She looked more intensely and then, her eyes opened like platters, there was another tiny sign some two inches apart from the one in her wound. What on earth could do you something like this?

And then her mind rushed and she began making connections. Mal had come out of nowhere, he just appeared from thin air the night before and he left in the same way, even if Mina knew he had spent some time with her. Her memory went further, to the passionate moments when he had done something to her neck that made her go to Andromeda out of pleasure. Those two little dots in her neck were made when he had bitten her…Oh God…

Mina heard her cell phone ringing in the bedroom and momentarily forgot her crazy thoughts, dismissing them as just childish inventions. The phone ringing was real. And so was her agent´s voice.

--Mina, dear, how are you?—asked the concerned and amicable voice.

--I´m fine!!—she answered sounding all cheery and calmed—I´ve just seen the news…

--Yes, everything ended up nicely, as I told you. The agency guys and I were talking and we decided to postpone your presentation for today because we all think you need some time for yourself. Go shopping, take the afternoon to pamper your self at a spa, do whatever you want today Mina, you really deserve it—She smiled.

--Understood, boss. I´ll dedicate my day to catch a nice boyfriend!!—she teased laughing soundly. In the other side of the line, the man figured she was having one of her crazy laugh attacks, she was so funny and so pissing at the same time when she did that.

--If that´s what you want, then just be careful to catch a single and not so problematic one. Bye then Mina, keep in contact should anything happen ok?—

--Yup, see you later and thank you!!—

The laughing definitely dropped. She didn't want to catch a boyfriend. Last night, for a moment she felt that she was the one caught, bedded and forever enslaved to him… To be honest, what she wanted was to know who Mal was, where he was and why he left like that…Yes, she also wanted some more wonderful sex or maybe not some but years of it, but above that, Mina wanted to know about him, if what had happened the night before was just some kind of illusion, or a darker reality. One that had to do with the piercing marks in her neck.

* * *

Mal opened his eyes with a start, so much suppressed tension in his eyes to scare a person. All because he spent the day dreaming of her. Well, in fact it was more like a nightmare with her. In his dreams, she had him handcuffed in a stage while the sun began to rise. She was smiling like some sort of angelic creature and then, she became the sun and burned him amidst a blissful feeling that simply terrified him. Another dream was of him falling in a strange amber like sea, and rapidly sinking to a bottom that wasn't dark but extremely shiny, and in the bottom, like the center and source of all that light was her, rapidly catching him while he tried to escape and swim to the top…

To be honest, the dreams weren't that scary or gory. For sure he had seen horrors far beyond a mermaid like Mina pulling him near her. In the back of his mind he knew that what he was really dreading was the prospect of her being the one…

Her blood…she…His body still savored the events. But as he remembered how much a single drop of that wonderful liquid did to him, he couldn't take apart the fact that his body enjoyed the activities they shared. The memory of her limp body trapped in his arms, still joined with his and the look of utter desire her sky blue eyes gave him at that time… He at least had to accept that he desired to have sex with her once again.

Mal threw the covers from his body and stomped to the bathroom, trying to furiously dismiss a thought that had crossed his mind from the moment her blood had tempted him like it did. Yes, that was all, the damned woman had an exquisite blood and that was it.

The sun had already sunken into the night. The old mansion coming back to life as maids and servants did their jobs and kept every thing in place, taking care of the Lord´s and Ladies. Yes, it was their coven, the place all of them came back every day and rested in complete security. He took a quick shower and realized it was time to meet the other Lords and the King. Just as usual, to debate over recent activities that could had anything to do with those of their race.

In his way down, he met the Queen. And the sight of her blonde mane instantly triggered the memory of Mina´s, although the Queen had a completely different style. When the hell would she grow up and leave those buns down, Mal thought, she would look more like the being she was if she tried to look a bit more adult like.

--Mal, darling!!—she almost yelled standing from the couch where she usually occupied while looking at the news every sunset while his husband talked to the Council, she went once in a while too, as she was an authority of high hierarchy—Come, I have something to ask you…You know… I was kind of checking the entertainment news and I came across to this one…

She motioned for him to seat in the exact moment a reporter was once again commenting about the attack the previous night. Mal stiffened in his place and much to his displeasure, the Queen noticed. She could look child like but she wasn't to be disregarded because of her looks, she was very sly and intelligent. Not for anything, she had ended up being King Endymion´s consort.

--You know, when I saw this part earlier I recognized that it was you…--she continued—Isn't it?

--Yes, it was me…--he trailed trying to figure just where she wanted to go.

--And I also noticed that you were staring intently to Mina´s tiny little wound with a face of a wolf about to jump over its prey…

In his mind, he wanted to run away. For a woman that looked like a child, she really had the brains to figure what she was trying to figure from such a simple and flimsy thing as an entertainment new. Just a person with the watching sensibility of their race would discover him staring into Mina´s wound and knit the ends to end up suggesting the possibility of him being attracted to Mina. For sure she gave the King a hard time once in while when he tried to hide things from her...

--It´s ok with me Mal, don't be afraid—she said giving a sigh of disappointment—I don't intend to meddle in your life. Is just that you know…

Yes, the Queen was a freak too. She had been human until not so long ago, fifty years maybe? And she still had that bit of human touch and warmth that characterized them. She still liked many things from the human world and among those were the video games, mangas, comics and of course, all the idol world. She too, was a huge fan of Mina… God help him if…

--I would love if you and Mina…--she said innocently and with a huge grin in her eyes…

Mal just stepped and left the room, not before briefly bowing to the Queen and mumbling some excuse related to the Council Meeting and him being already late for it. He felt flustered, not to say scared of the Queen. From that day onwards, he felt a new respect for her as he had discovered that she wasn't some stupid child to take lightly.

What scared him the most was the fact that he knew where to go that night. No more parks for him, no more relaxation and trying to meditate about the reason of the irrational and things like that. Just as the blonde tiny woman had said, he was a wolf and what he wanted the most was to jump over his prey again, to have again that heavenly liquid in his body. Yes, that´s all he wanted. He promised that tonight he wouldn't touch the blonde woman in another way because doing so meant that his own fears of her being the special one for him would be forever wiped away. He didn't like her and that was more than enough for him to dismiss the idea.

* * *

Mina had been relaxing all that long at home. No going shopping, no spa and no nothing, just simple relax and sleep. She said herself that going out wasn't the best as the recent events had actually affected her, but inside she knew that she was waiting…Looking at the balcony as if Mal would come any moment. She dozed almost the whole afternoon and when she woke up again, she fixed herself a quick dinner and decided to take a long, long bath.

One hour later, when she was deciding if stepping out of the lukewarm water or spending ten more minutes in there thinking about Mal and the possibility that he was an otherworld creature, the man in question landed in the balcony. He resolved that he needed to take action as soon as possible and with a swift motion of his hand, the crystal of the window opened and the gentle breeze of the night entered into the house along with him.

It was simple. Just go, grab her, pierce her neck and taste that wonderful blood…Then just leave and enjoy the rest of the night somewhere else gazing at the stars and trying to figure the future in them. No thinking about having sex with her. He then opened the bathroom door without a noise thinking that it was an easy task because she just pissed him off and that there was just no way that woman could be…

And at the moment he saw her submerged in the water, with her golden hair floating all around, her eyes closed, her angelic like face so relaxed and those perky breasts of her just barely rising from the water, his determination simply crashed. Yes, she could be infuriating to him sometimes, but still, he couldn't help but desire her. Not her blood, but her body… To hell with every thing, he just wanted her badly… Still feeling fascinated, he moved nearer and watched her for a few seconds before whispering her name with a hoarse voice that began to scare him. By now, he was acting out of pure instinct, leaving his need for her reign over all the other things he had promised himself before.

Mina felt suddenly aroused, as if the memory of Mal had become more than just a memory. Her skin shivered and she felt as if a magic had suddenly descended upon her, working an enchantment of lust and anticipation in her body. She heard his voice calling her name…oh so husky…

--Mina…Look at me…--he whispered. Then, and only then, she opened her sky blue eyes so slowly and in them, Mal found just as much lust as he was feeling. She too wanted him…

--Mal…

He scooped her out of the bathtub and helped her into her feet. Mina said nothing and just stared firmly into his silvery eyes, as if trying to convince herself that it wasn't an erotic fantasy and he was really there. He diverted his gaze and took a fluffy towel to dry her drenched body. She then knew that her crazy thoughts of him being a vampire weren't at all crazy…It was in fact the reality. What was scary was the way that she took it, so naturally and feeling no fear at all.

--Why did you leave me?—she asked with a low voice charged with something Mal wasn't about to define. It wasn't a complaint. He knew it by the tone she used that she just wanted to know.

--Because you room is too bright for me during the day…--he said while running the towel over her arms and suddenly aware of the exquisite cleanliness of her skin, of the faint aroma of strawberries she exhaled. She smiled a gentle smile.

--Then, I´ll make it pitch black for you—she stated and to that Mal had no answer. She then took his hand in hers and touched the spot where the puncture of his fangs still marked the creaminess of her neck. Mal was taken aback. She looked so vulnerable, so much willing to give herself to him… And somehow knowing what he was and just simply accepting it.

--You know what I am and you still want to be with me?—he asked still not believing he hadn't to actually say a single thing about himself. She just nodded her consent and for the second time in that day, Mal found that blondes weren't to be taken lightly. There were brains in those golden heads of them.—Do you just know what you are getting yourself into by giving me consent to do my will with you so easily?—he continued with a sudden solemn voice—Allowing someone like me to come into your house and also giving me permission to just take you?

--I know—she said while closing her eyes and reaching for his neck where she began to deposit soft kisses—And I want you to take me, Mal.

He couldn't resist the temptation anymore and he pulled her a bit near as they began to kiss. All his promises of not having sex with Mina flushed down the toilet. Back in his mind, the fear that he wanted to suppress was silenced when desire crashed in his mind and body as Mina passed her arms over his shoulders, encircling them and beginning to brush her fingers in his hair.

--I want you…

That was the truth. His hands felt like itching because of the expectation. But then again, this time he felt he wanted to make her go completely crazy before allowing himself to palate the delicious blood she was willing to give him. It seemed fair enough. His calculating mind returned for a second as they walked to her bed, telling him it was just a trade of sex for blood, trying to convince himself that nothing else was involved. Yes, just give the woman the sex of her life and take her blood.

The moment they climbed into the bed together and continued with their passionate kisses, all thought abandoned Mal´s head. He soon found himself pressing her naked body again the mattress, ravaging her mouth and leaving his hands to trail all over her curves. When she took his clothes off, he felt the relief of her warm skin against his and suddenly a possessive feeling filled him. He wanted this woman, so passionate and beautiful to be only for him, to lust only for him… He then abandoned her mouth and took her right breast in his mouth while his hand reached for her hips and thighs, for the pleasure that her most intimate place could give him. He found himself rewarded by loud moans and whimpers. She was already so wet, so deliciously prepared to receive him…

Mina thought for a moment he was going to make her go crazy with the movement of his fingers and of his tongue playing with her nipples. And then, Mal proved her that he could not only make her crazy, but just senseless with pleasure as he suddenly took hold of both her thighs and bent her to a position that made her completely vulnerable for what was to come. His lips in her folds and clit just made her arch her back and scream while her hands brushed his hair, trying to keep him there…

--Mal…Mal…please…--she cried. And he let her go and positioned himself against her entrance, feeling so much with the view of the woman he was about to posses that his heart, dead since long ago began to rumble strongly in his chest. He seemed to enjoy the arousing view a little too long because Mina had time to wrap her legs in his waist and to call for him again.

He then entered her deeply and the sudden feeling of completeness hit him. He struggled to keep his eyes opened and saw himself moving in and out of her, while Mina moved too, following the rhythm, and staring directly into his eyes. Mal bent over and kissed her deep and long and when he separated from her lips, knowing that their climax was near, Mina offered him her neck and he bit her without any further hesitation, feeling how she too liked the act, feeling the overwhelming pleasure of her body and blood combined and throwing him to a little trip to the stars.

That first time that night didn't last too long and as both of them felt they needed more, they remained joined and continued to kiss and caress each other much more gently, much more slowly, until Mina ended up over him, moving so slowly and so enticing that Mal wondered just how long he could go on like this without fainting. Just how much pleasure his mind and body could feel before it would disappear into the oblivion of bliss. And when he felt thrown to the sky of complete pleasure as Mina again gently offered her neck to his lips while she continued moving and reached for her own pleasure, Mal had to surrender to the truth and begin to accept the fact that his infatuation with her wasn't go to disappear anytime soon.

* * *

When he left the following morning, Mina felt it. She opened her eyes dreamily as he turned to see her face before opening the door.

--Will you come tonight?—she asked with complete ease. His eyes were still hard and his expression as unreadable as always, but he seemed different and she could feel it.

Mal said nothing and just nodded his acceptance before finally leaving the room.


	3. Just say that you need me

**LOVEFOOL**

I hope you guys are having fun with this story as much as I have writing it. This chapter in particular seemed very short in the begining but as I began to write the thing just became too good to just cut it in between. This chapter is so far the longest I have ever writen. There are two more to go. Next release will be soon, stay tuned!!

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Lovefool is a song by the Cardigans.

**CHAPTER THREE: JUST SAY THAT YOU NEED ME**

Mal was in a rage. He was completely pissed off and the maids of the castle were trying to escape from him. Many vases had already paid the price and the maids were dreading they could be hit as well. His face, usually so composed and calmed was the image of Lord´s anger, the kind of power no one wanted to face because it could crush you. The commotion and noise were so much that three of the other Lords had noticed and were in their way to the room that Mal was trying to destroy.

All had begun because he had had a fight with Mina, all because that freaking woman asked him for more, and not precisely sex; all because she now wanted him and he wasn't even near to accept that he wanted to give himself to someone. He had never done that and he wasn't about to begin, no less with her, since he actually couldn't stand so many things from that blonde woman.

--I want to be more to you, Mal—she said early that morning after a long night of sex and pleasure that had Mal so delighted he failed to see that she was different than other days—At least, show me that you care… Mal…

She hadn't stayed in bed that morning, just seeing him off like the days before. No, she had had to cling to his shirt like some desperate woman, and also she had to sound so helpless and sweet. In the moment, he felt out of place, thrown in some kind of sick chick flick where, of course, a woman fell in love with the vampire and wins his heart. He became angry at the moment and now he knew he had just messed up every thing.

But more than anything, he was angered with himself. He had eluded the truth all of this weeks and tried to convince himself that he could leave her anytime because he was just infatuated and that kind of thing always ended. He remembered that she had asked him, by the way with such a low voice, if her blood was the only thing he wanted and he had exploded and not only said that yes, that it was the only thing he liked from her because he couldn't actually stand her, but also that he could just leave her and find other source of blood in another person, that she wasn't important for him at all and so on…Oh God, he had even laughed in her face, more out of confusion…More because he was completely scared of what he could have said if he had allowed the truth to come out.

And she slapped him. She had said nothing, not a single word after that; she just frowned and seemed to fight back a demon she carried inside and released just once in a while. He remembered how tears had swelled and held back in her sky blue eyes, now more like a hurricane like sky…completely clouded by something now Mal knew was pain, pure and raw… He just turned around and left the place as if some priest had put some exorcise in him. And he swore that he would never come back because the time for the attraction he felt for Mina had come to an end.

And just now, one day later, as he had tried to prove himself that it was the truth, that she wasn't special at all and intended to suck the life out of one of his maids, who usually liked to serve their master in that way, he found that just the thought of another woman blood that wasn't Mina made him feel disgusted, no matter just how beautiful she was or the fact that before Mina, she had been his favorite source of blood. The tall and red headed maid had showed him such hatred in her eyes when he rejected her that he felt like some kind of scum. The smell from others blood didn't have the effect Mina´s had and the thought of sharing the blood ritual with other woman was just as much as cheating on her cowardly. To top of, he became aware that now he was not only addicted to her, but completely sure that she was in fact the special one, his only one…

--Damned woman!!—he cursed feeling more despair than ever before. If only he had never seen her, if only he could erase the need for her. Oh God!! The proofs were all there, in front of his eyes and he knew he couldn't deny them anymore; he couldn't just play blind and act as if he didn't know. Or worse, as if he didn't care…

Jed, Neph and Zack came into the room and saw something they had never dreamed to ever see. Mall had lost control over himself. Mentally, they called the King, as they realized the issue was truly important.

--Fuck!! Are you trying to destroy the whole place?—yelled Neph forgetting to use any careful tone in his voice.

--What the hell is happening here?—asked Jed suddenly feeling really curious and yet, scared of what Mal could do to them is they messed even more is mood.

Zack remained externally calmed. In his silence, he was catching some of Mal´s disturbed and desperate pleas. He wanted to be saved from the blonde mermaid that was bonding him more and more in an ocean of feelings that he didn't want to even think about. Mostly because he knew he was in the brink of getting drowned in his own need of her.

--You found her…--was all he said and to that Neph and Jed turned with a complete look of disbelief, more or less the same King Endymion was showing as he entered the room.

Mal collapsed in his bed, feeling totally miserable. He was humiliated to say the least, more because of the certainty he had that now they knew and they wouldn't rest until things were sorted out. The King would never speak to him again if he kept behaving like a stubborn pig because their race was at stake. Finding Mina meant a lot for the people in their coven. At least, he thought, the Queen hadn't come along, that would have been just too much. At least, and thankfully, this would be a matter of a Council and more over, of men. Oh my God, that sounded so freaking bad!!

King Endymion closed the door behind him, glaring at the few maids that still were around, defying them to put their ears in the wood knowing that he would kill them if they did so. He too had sensed Mal´s fear and knew that for the first time in many centuries, he would have to act with a strange mixture of his power and friendship. He would have to order him like his superior and speak to him like a friend concerned by his own welfare.

--How much time has it been since you found her?—Endymion asked without much preamble an trying his best to sound calmed though the view of one of his dearest friends with his head helplessly throbbing and messing his hair in despair really made him wonder if something really bad was happening with him, or worse, with her… Mal stared to the floor and for a moment kept silent, trying to pull himself together.

--One moon and one week—he answered with guilt imprinted all over his voice and the four men gasped unable to believe such thing.

--Who is her, what´s her name?—

--Why the hell didn't you tell us?—

--What´s your problem with her? For Goodness sake, she is…

King Endymion motioned silently with his right hand and the three men yelling stopped in their tracks, seemingly scared of him. Mal just wondered how pissed off he was to shut up his own friends like that. But before anyone else said a thing, before the anger of the King was released because of his stupid behavior, Mal answered with all the calm and honesty he could find in his heart and mind.

--She is an idol, her name is…Mina—he began, and much to his horror, he saw the faces of his friends beginning to contort with a funny laugh, included the King´s. There was no need for him to say anything else. Idol plus Mina meant that they already knew the whole affair. Who in the mansion didn't know who she was if the Queen was most probably her biggest fan and if the other Three High Ladies of the court were too? Even Small Lady, who usually made fun of her own mother childish behavior, loved Mina and sometimes, when she thought no one was looking, she sang C´est la Vie... Never would King Endymion forget how his two women had pestered him in the recent years to acquire her music and merchandise—Don't even dare to laugh…

He hadn't said it and the Three Lords were almost lying on the floor laughing just like a bunch of hyenas, just the way he knew Mina did usually… completely enjoying such utter humiliation. He wanted to kick someone asses for sure, but if even as the King was trying hard to suppress the smiles, Mal understood that his was a lost cause. Well, at least now the mood had completely changed and the prospect of not being murdered by them, seemed fair enough, even if that meant that they will never leave him hear the end of it. For sure they would make fun of him forever…

--Are you sure is her?—continued King Endymion. Mal nodded and then officially, admitted complete defeat. He sighed and prepared himself to endure an eternity of their teasing.

--Just one drop of her blood makes me go insane…--he said gazing at the wall while he began to remember in his mind the old signs that helped those of their race to find their other half, that special person just for them. His face took a serious and solemn expression that he hadn't actually used in ages because there hadn't been any instances where he had to be completely into his role of a High Lord—I can´t stand to even think of tasting other woman blood… And…

--You want her—finished King Endymion trying to save him the further humiliation that would be to say that the image of that special woman naked in bed just simply made him forget his own name. The King said that with his most business like expression. Mal understood, inside Endymion too was roaring in laughter as he blushed with the thought of sharing the intimateness of his relationship with Mina. But as a friend, he wanted to save him all that shame.

--Oh my God!!—yelled Neph with tears in his eyes caused by so much laughing—This is going to be so funny!!

--My best wishes my friend…Really, the best of lucks for you…—said Jed patting his shoulder. The grin in that bastard mouth so huge Mal actually wanted to punch him…

--Just imagine it when the Queen hears the news!!—To this comment, even Darien sighed in defeat. Maybe, from the whole group, he was the one who could understand Mal better… The group roared with healthy smiles again and even Mal had to accept that, though embarrassing to no end, it would be a nice view when all those crazy women were to meet each other. Well, that if Mina forgave him some day.

--Well, gentleman—dictated the King with a matter of fact tone that terminated the Council—I guess this issue is pretty much sorted out so let´s go back to our own business…

Neph, Jed and Zack got out of the room after saying happy goodbyes. The King stayed behind and all of them knew why. Only those who suffer the same tragedy really understand each other and are in conditions to offer advice and help. Mal fixed his eyes in his best friend midnight´s blue ones, wondering if he too had felt so much confusion and fear. Endymion understood and sat down in the bed, beside his oldest friend.

--Have no fear of asking your questions, my friend—he said.

--When the Queen and you met, did you like her so much you didn't care about her strangeness or you too tried to neglect the truth to yourself like I did? –

--The second option, I´m afraid, and like you, I had to surrender and learn that the people who really love you might not be perfect, that despite all their faults and defects, they love you for who you are, and that their love is so strong that nothing else compares to that—he said with real conviction—I might not like that Serenity acts sometimes like a spoiled kid, but I learned that my pride was nothing compared with every thing we had together—Mal nodded.

--Is scary to feel of a person so different that simply contradicts many of the things you have always valued—the troubled man added, being more honest with himself for the first time in weeks.

--And yet, is wonderful to let yourself be changed by love, Mal… Accept it and face it. Mina is not a bad person at all. She is just, well…

--So annoying sometimes, so shiny…

--Then, find the balance. She accepts your darkness as it is, I assume…Let her be the light you need, just feel, don't think…

--Is that what you do when the Queen…

Endymion smiled and stood up to leave. Yes, that was what he did when Serenity behaved so carefree, because she had showed him other world; she had shed light in his darkness and made him smile like no other person. Because she had awoken love that no one made him feel before. Because of so many wonderful things their love had created, like harmony in the coven, stability, friendship, their little Small Lady…All the love they shared was worth the effort of dealing with her crazy behavior... And so would be for Mal.

* * *

Mal landed in Mina´s balcony that evening feeling flustered and embarrassed. But at least, he had been true to himself and his personal demons had been calmed by the moment with advises the King gave him. He knew his friend was right. What did it mattered if he was a proud, sensate and calmed vampire that almost never smiled, that always kept himself cool and nice? That wasn't going to change if he accepted that he liked a woman so opposite to his own image.

The window opposed no resistance and Mal entered to the place noticing immediately that Mina wasn't there. Artemis was nowhere to be found and the whole apartment seemed empty. It was already past midnight and she was never this late. He found traces of her hurried activities that day and wondered what had just happened. The bedroom was a complete mess of clothes and attires that she probably discarded and had no time at all to put back in place. He sighed and began to put some order to that disaster. No more than five minutes later, he was finished and found himself with nothing more to do than wait and since it seemed that it would probably take some time, he lied in her bed, feeling a sudden tranquility as the faint aroma of her body that still remained in the covers touched his nostrils and lulled him into a better rest than the one he had had in the castle.

By six, when it became obvious that she wasn't about to come back, Mal left. He was furious again and yet he knew that she had more reasons to be than he had. After all, he had been the stupid who denied his own feelings and made fun of hers… She had the right to disappear like that and not bother to leave a clue of her activities.

* * *

Would he just need time to sort out his fears, to accept that they were meant to be together? Mina thought as she danced and sang in the stage. She wanted to cry again, but she couldn't because there were thousands of people who needed her shiny and happy looking. Her worse nightmare had come true and she would have to endure it and eventually learn something out of the whole mess she was in. At least, if things with Mal ended, she would still have her career. She still had her dreams and her self confidence. No man, no matter how good looking or good at sex, could make her forget that she had dreams and goals, that she lived for many more reasons than just herself.

And that day, her C´est la Vie was livelier than ever, her smile more dazzling and her heart more at peace, because at least she was honest with herself. Even if she was broken inside because he couldn't do the same…

* * *

--Mina is sad, Mama—said Small Lady while staring intently to the huge TV set in the favorite room of the Queen, following of course, the bedroom she shared with her husband.

The Queen nodded looking suspiciously concerned. The little girl with rosy hair wasn't her daughter for nothing. Some people had said that with that hair color and that mother, her brain would most probably be filled with rosy sugar cotton instead of intelligence. That´s why Small Lady worked so hard to show people she too was wise and proud daughter of her father, one of the most intelligent men ever to live.

Seating in the couch together with the Queen and Small Lady was Princess Raye, the Kings little sister. In another couch nearby, Lady Amy read a book looking completely mesmerized by whatever she had found there and finally, Lady Lita knitted a brown scarf. It was useless for Neph as their race didn't suffer from cold temperatures, but she still made them because she liked doing handmade things for her husband that showed him how much she cared for him.

--That´s my daughter!!—said Serenity—That idiot should have messed up the whole thing…

It was already night again and Mal passed to find himself facing the Queen once again. If one of those bastards had told her anything he would kill them for sure. He actually prayed. Whatever but not the Queen making fun of him…

--Mal dear… Are you going out tonight?—

--Yes… I am, My Lady…

--Mmmmmmm……

--Mom, your noise doesn't let me hear the music…--said Small Lady—Mina is going to sing The setting Sun…

--Ok, ok…

Mal heard Mina´s angelic like voice singing about a promise made in the light of the setting sun, and every time he heard that she wanted to see the lover in the song again, that she asked her lover to convey her feelings he felt as if the words were directed to him. The Queen and the Princess stared intently to the TV image of a perfectly shining Mina that sang her songs just as powerfully as always. The other Ladies remained silent but they too were paying attention to the song.

--She is definitely sad—said Lady Lita.

--Maybe the tour is not going well—nodded Small Lady.

--Maybe she is just worried about another incident like the one from before—stated Lady Amy.

--No,--said Princess Raye—I think she fought with some one.

--Nah—giggled the Queen—She is just a bit heart broken…But it will pass…

After wondering just how the King could deal with such women and not become crazy, he found the answer he had been looking for. Now he knew Mina wasn't running away from him.

--Ummm… eh…And where is…

--The whole continent—said the Princess in an attempt to provide the maximum information so that Mal just followed his path and left them alone with Mina´s music.—Two weeks, ten cities.

That was it. Mal was fried. But after rapidly collecting himself, he left the room and thank God that Small Lady had been so helpful and because the Queen had refrained herself of saying what she suspected more clearly. Still, he knew the heart break part had been directed to him and that she expected him to do something about it as soon as Mina arrived home.

As soon as Mal left, the Queen patted her daughter in the head feeling so much pride and promised that they would go to Mina´s next concert in the city. Small Lady just smiled and kept staring to the concert. That would mean pestering her father like never before.

And for some reason unknown to Mal, he kept going to the pent house every night, and clutched in her bed for a while, knowing full well that she still wouldn't return. He lost track of time some days and couldn't actually tell what date it was or which day of the week, because in his mind the only thing he could remember was the day she would come back.

* * *

After the first week, Mina felt better emotionally speaking. She had concluded that she was definitely in love with Mal, but that she would just let him go if that´s what he wanted. She decided that if blood was what he needed, she would give it to him, but only that. Mina began to think with a clear head after that. She loved, enough to let him free, to give him what he needed from her and let him live without the burden of her feelings. It hurt to think like that, but at least, she knew her own dignity was save, that she wouldn't beg for the impossible or bother him with things that he didn't care for.

She loved him so much, and if Mal wasn't prepared to receive her feelings and try to return them, then she would pour all that love into her music. Because it would be the only thing that could keep her alive.

* * *

When Mal noticed that Mina´s return had been delayed, he became almost ghostly in the castle. The King and Queen were the only ones with courage enough to talk to him. The maids were simply terrified of the Lord mood and some were beginning to show some resentment to his behavior, specially the red headed girl that used to be Mal´s favourite blood donator and recently had seen herself rejected. But this went unnoticed by every one…

* * *

When Mina arrived to the city, she went straight to her apartment and decided to take it easy for a couple of days. Photography's sessions had already been programmed for the next week, but in between that and today, she could get some well deserved rest. Even her agent had said that she worked thrice her usual amount and the she shouldn't push herself too much. They wanted happy and over energized Mina, not sick version. What she found after opening the door and leaving Artemi´s transportation cage in the floor were the cleanliness and organization in the place. She hadn't left it like this, she remembered. But thinking of the possibility that Mal could have been there and done it was far too positive…It was early in the morning when she arrived. If he was to come, it would be in the night…she thought.

--No matter what happens, I keep positive, eh Artemis?—she muttered to her cat.

Artemis got out of his cage and went to tour the house. He too had been out for weeks and he needed to get back and rest in his own house. So, Mina found herself with a whole day ahead to think how to confront Mal, if he came… She changed and went out. Maybe some walking would help her to gather the courage to put her heart at ease into pain.

* * *

Mal felt his heart jump and his hollowness disappear as soon as he noticed the light in the pent house. He almost crashed the crystal in the window with the strength of his haste to go and find her. Suddenly, the need for blood hit him like a bullet train. How strange he thought, in two weeks of absence he hadn't felt so much thirst. But then again, that could be an extra effect of that special blood, it could fulfill in ways other´s just couldn't. Before meeting her, he needed blood every five days as maximum, and now, a single drop was enough to keep him going for several weeks…

He hurried into the kitchen because all the habitual noise she made was coming from there. He stopped in his track under the threshold and asked himself once again if she would ever fail to surprise him. Mina was trying to cook something while dressed in a ridiculous baggy pajama dotted with cute looking bunnies all over. Her blonde hair was completely down and reached down her thighs… She was humming some melody with a cheerful voice and seemed oblivious to his presence.

--Mina—

She was trying to give the final cut to the ingredients for a sandwich when he spoke. Her humming stopped and also the care with which she was handling the knife, so it just landed painfully in one of her fingers. She spun around cursing and grabbing her hurt limb and faced him, her face still contorted with surprise for both the small accident and Mal´s presence.

--Hi Mal…--she said looking straight to his eyes and with a suddenly too wide smile in her lips that made her whole face shiny again—How are you?—

Mal had an indefinable expression in his face. Suddenly, the two weeks they were separated from each other appeared in his light blue eyes giving him a softer look. His whole spirit seemed to rest as he approached Mina and took her hand in his and lift the hurt finger to his fingers. Mina stared and felt more pain than ever as he licked away the little blood her wound produced. She was convinced that he just need her blood and that the look of relief in his face was there because he had missed her blood, but not her, just as she had thought. She opened her mouth to say something when she saw him rubbing his left cheek with the back of her hand, with his eyes peacefully closed and his breath becoming more relaxed. He then reached for her waist and imprisoned her smaller body against his and then Mina felt pain beyond anything else as she heard his heart softly thumping in his chest.

--Don't do this to me…--she whispered with her eyes closed, her face contorted with suffering—Mal, I…

Mal understood he had made one mistake and she probably wouldnt believe what he needed to tell her, what he wanted to convey… He cupped her face with a gentleness that scared him to the bone and slowly, softly, he lowered his lips to hers… It was enough oof running away, enough lying to himself… She could be whatever she wanted and so could he, but that wasn't going to change the fact that they belonged together, that being like that was right and good for them.

--I missed you…I really did Mina…--he said in between all those soft kisses. His voice charged with tenderness and care—I…

--You missed my blood, not me…--she answered trying to convince herself that she should just pull away and offer her neck. She wanted the final proof and so, she did just that…much to Mal´s horror.

He felt such a relief when he took that drop of blood from her hand that he forgot how much Mina should be suffering. He asked himself just how strong she should be to do what she was doing, without crying a single tear, without shivering and hesitation. He took her face in his hands again and kissed her, this time passionately and strongly, trying to begin and show her just how wrong she was, how much he needed her. Mina moaned softly and that was it.

They somehow arrived to the bedroom without separating from each other. At this point, Mina had completely surrendered and so had Mal. Their kisses were still so soft and tender, yet passionate and hot. He laid her in the mattress so carefully that Mina felt like some sort of special gem, treated with tenderness. It was so different from the way he always treated her. Before, they usually felt all desperate and aroused and Mal had always been decided and demanding, but today he was so soft, his kisses so light and charged with emotion…

Mal stared back to the beautiful woman below him. She was still wearing that childish bunny pajama, but the look of love and desire in her eyes were already making her look like a goddess. He smiled a gentle smile and began to slowly unbutton her garments while his mouth deposited kisses in her neck and shoulders.

--I´m sorry…--he said feeling more embarrassed than ever. He almost never asked for forgiveness and much less said sorry.—I was wrong, Mina…

Mina moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth and began sucking it like a baby, and yet his tongue worked wonders just a lover could. He was serious about all that and she could begin to see it.

--Do you really want me?—her answer came when Mal pulled her pants and underwear out and his lips floated in her stomach and belly, going more and more to…

Mal felt something stronger than even the lust for blood. As his tongue caressed her most intimate places and his fingers entered her, he felt possessiveness and belonging. He was hers and she was his. He wouldn't feel so much with anyone but with her, he wouldn't give pleasure and feel hers as his if their bond weren't as strong as it was. When her body went still as an orgasm possessed her body, Mal wondered how he had been living before her. For him, the now when she was his mattered more than many centuries of fame and fortune. The feeling of being complete as she took his clothes away and pulled him over her so overwhelming that he felt more alive than ever before. Oh God, she was now touching him, her fingers travelling all around his body and to places she knew he felt so much...

--I want you Mina… I need you so much…

When he found himself unable to wait anymore, he grabbed her back and bottom firmly and positioned her in a sitting position. Mina gasped his name and separated from him to stare directly into his eyes as her body slowly descended to his, burying him in her. Mal was able to hold her gaze for a second but he closed his eyes and groaned loudly as the pleasure of finally being one with her surpassed his own ability to think. He was breathing so ragged and seemed to enjoy it so much because it was her that Mina felt her heart twisting knowing that he had finally surrendered and that it was all true. And as she began to kiss him again and move her hips up and down, she realized that this was not just sex, but the physical expression of feelings far stronger than lust, she knew they were finally making love together.

And when she woke up the next morning in a pitch black room, after a long night of love and pleasure, and turned the side table lamp on, she found Mal peacefully sleeping beside her for the first time.


	4. As long as you dont go

**LOVEFOOL**

Hello again guys!! I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Next will be the last chapter for this story... I own nothing of Sailor Moon. Maybe Takeuchi sensei leave the rights to me in her will...Just kidding!!

**CHAPTER FOUR: AS LONG AS YOU DON'T GO**

--I love you…

Mal kissed her lightly and tried to change the flow of her thoughts into something more physical. His hand was slowly creeping in her inner thighs and Mina mewled with her most exquisite voice while her back made an enticing arch with the seat she was. Mal felt the rush of blood abandoning his brain and the thump of his heart. That woman wanted to kill him out of desire, or either get them stamped into a tree.

--Please, stop doing those noises—he said as seriously as he could despite his own feelings of lust—Or else I´ll stop the car and take you right here…

Mina just turned that beautiful blonde head of hers to look at him and the grin of enjoyment in her eyes remind him of the dreams he had before where she was a mermaid and wanted to drown him in an ocean of warm feelings.

--Then stop touching me like that… You naughty vampire…

Mal chuckled; the view now wasn't that of a mermaid, she looked more like the perfect accompaniment for that luxurious car. No, the car just adorned her more. Just how many guys out there would kill to have either the car or the woman, or both… He definitely wanted Mina more than any can that was just good to take you to places once in a while. Mina drove him crazy with her kisses and with her way of doing things (some times he really wanted to strangle her), Mina accepted him and even loved him, for who he was…

Was he in love with her? To be honest, he had already given up and let himself get drowned in the amber sea of feelings. Yes, he still hadn't said those words to her. But he knew full well that it was a matter of time before he would. And he knew that she knew. His actions spoke more than those words and it was ok with them for the moment.

His exploring hand stayed in her creamy looking leg and it gave him that sense of possession over her that he loved so much. The hem of her dress had been pushed so high already by his own fingers… Mina began to giggle and that huge devilish grin came to her face.

--What are you laughing about, woman….

--You want me…But tonight you cannot have me…--she teased like some little girl.

A vein in Mal´s temple began to twitch. She could be so childish sometimes. She then got near him and her expression changed completely. It was the look she gave him lately when she said those three words…all tenderness and care in her blue sky eyes.

--Not tonight…Mal…--she whispered—But you know you have me forever…

She then stayed with her face in his arm. That surely wasn't the image of the sexy blonde girl that fit the car; that was the image of the woman that fit him and in fact was his special one… Those three words itched in his lips. But Mal refrained and just smiled a gentle smile like no one else could make him have. He was going to say them soon, very soon. That wasn't the best moment because he had already decided that his lips would pronounce them in a special moment, when they were one in body and mind, he would vow eternal love to her when the stars were right…when his heart felt it was perfect to say them.

* * *

In the mansion, preparations were made in the middle of the yells of the Queen. The King had already given up and left everything in her hands since the whole affair seemed to her more important than any state issue. She was serious for once and definitely scary. The habitants of the coven had agreed that they definitely liked more the normally carefree Queen and pitied the poor man that married such strange woman. Even the other Lords had felt the authority of her voice and wondered if such determined person was in fact the one that spent the days making her husband happy and running around Small Lady to play.

--My Lady…--had said Jed after carrying the last vase of flowers—I think this is more than enough for our guest. Is not like she is so important…

And the small blonde had shot Jed a glare so charged of black energy and coldness that actually scared him more than the ones Rey, his wife, gave him once in a while. How could that angelic looking woman change so much and look like a demon just because her favorite idol was coming? Neph patted his shoulder and told him in a low voice to just shut up and keep carrying stuff around if he wanted to live to see another night.

--In fact, it is important—said Lord Zack, while he too carried a chair along with the servants and the rest of the people in the mansion—You know very well that it´s just a matter of time for her to come and live with us.

--I know—growled Jed—In fact, I´m wondering why Mal hasn't tried to make her one of us…

--That, we don't know and it´s something we should leave him to think and decide about—commented King Endymion with a voice of deep meditation—In the end, it´s something that they both have to decide—

The Queen called her husband and the King sighed and obligued. When the Lords took a look of disbelief to him, His Majesty obliging so easily to that small blonde woman yelling to every one, he just answered back with an expression that read "I too, want to live to see another night, my friends"

* * *

When Mal arrived arm in arm with Mina, the doors of the mansion where opened with such solemnity that he just wondered how much the Queen had waited for that moment. He knew full well tonight was going to be one of the most embarrassing days in his entire life; that other blonde woman was just as infuriating and freak as Mina. It was almost sure that something would happen. Maybe not in the first moments of their arrival, but somewhere along the line there would be moments he would like the earth to open and shallow him.

* * *

Mina was smiling. In fact, she was happier than ever because they were finally going to be a formal couple recognized for his people. She had done her own part a couple of days before and the bomb-like interview was going to be released soon. She had accepted that she had a relationship. She hadn't said his name on his own request, but she announced that they were a happy couple and that they had serious plans for the future. Her agent was satisfied with her work and said that having a boyfriend had positively affected her behavior; that she seemed twice the energetic and cheerful than always and that was definitely good. When she denied him specific information about the man, he made her answer a serious of general questions and the fact of him being single, rich, serious and nice with her was enough to keep him calmed about the whole affair.

Oh, things were going so really well… Operation get the boyfriend, bed him and enslave him had been quite successful. She too had been caught in the process but who cared about that? The fact that he was a vampire came to her mind as normal as anything else could be. He also, explained a lot to her because after their reconciliation, he seemed more concerned with the well being of their relationship. By now she knew that vampires were ancient creatures, that Mal had lived some nine hundred years and that there were plenty of his kind way older than him; she knew that there were two types of vampires, those who born being one, like Mal, and those that become one, that becoming one was extremely painful, and that there was nothing as horrifying for a vampire as daylight. They were immune to mirrors, holy water and garlic, if they hadn't sin too much, they could perfectly go into a church and be indeed nice people. They took, sure, blood from humans, and that once in a while, they drained them from it, but that was taboo and entitled them to be executed.

--The famous bloody vampires, Dracula, Lestat and so on, just went insane and ended up giving us a bad fame to this days—he said with a look of loathe for those guys—They definitely got what they deserved…

And finally, Mina learned of the many ways a vampire could "feed". Vampire children fed from their parents, adults from humans until they are able to find their "special person". That could take them centuries of waiting but once they did, those vampires could never again taste another person blood but that of their mates.

--That´s what happened between you and me?—she had asked then, feeling still resentful about their fight—Is that what I´m to you?

--Don't take it bad, Mina. Being mates means so much…

--How can it be? I mean, is just like I´m your blood donator and…

--No…--he cut her with a kiss—Listen, Mina. What we have is a bond, one of the strongest ones there is in the world. There is more than just blood lust involved. Being mates mean that there are feelings between us, that we belong to each other…

Mina saw his face all blushed and smiled feeling reassured. He wouldn't say those three words yet, but he felt them, she was sure of that.

--So, we are truly a couple?—she asked and her hand touched his face as to calm his fears of being ridiculous—Are we one?

--Yes, you and I are one—he had answered while gently caressing her hair—I cannot be from other but you…I cant live without you anymore…

--What would happen to you then if I die?—

--That is something too painful to even think about—he said with a look of concern in his face.

Before fully entering to the mansion, those words from before lingered in Mina´s mind. She knew she still needed to know what would happen, how they would sort that out. What she was sure about, at the moment, was the fact that it implied a personal and important decision from her.

* * *

Mal and the King would never forget that night. They were one in embarrassment and the feeling of disaster was so completely shared that they could have begun a club of desperate vampires in love with crazy blonde women.

The other Lords were almost crumbling with laughter. Oh, this was such good material for years to come!! Everything had gone so well in the beginning and through the formal dinner offered for the entire coven that they almost wondered if the Queen had finally re integrated herself and become a proper sovereign. How wrong they were…Hohoho!!

One thing they had to accept. The Queen behaved properly up until the moment, when they were taking some coffee in the Hall, that Small Lady came and asked for an autograph. The little girl with rosy hair was so blushed that every one had to concede that she was gathering courage enough to fight a battle hand on hand with werewolves and win.

Mina not only gave Small Lady an autograph, she had caressed her cheek and said that she would love to have such cute looking girl. She then took the girl in her arms and played around with her. Serena and the other Ladies had then asked for autographs for themselves and that's when things got out of control. Ten minutes later, Queen Serenity, Small Lady in the center and Mina had begun to make karaoke and the other Ladies were asking for special songs they liked.

In fact, many of the members of the coven were enjoying the show; the servants and maids had been allowed to be there and sing along. That day King Endymion discovered that the mansion not only had welcomed Mina, they simply loved her and would be delighted to have her from now on. That was good for Mal and Mina´s relationship because that way, many friends and people would support them as the changes came when she would become one of their kind. After all, the people of the coven knew that the fact of Mal finding his only one was reason enough to celebrate because it gave hope to their people; so few they were becoming with the passing of the years that Mina´s arrival was something expected with joy and good will feelings.

--Is better this way Mal—said the King while trying to change his embarrassment into the same enjoyment his people were experiencing. The happy faces of his wife and daughter were worth the effort of smiling and accepting them as they were.

--I know what you mean—said Mal understanding what his friend and King was talking about with his words.

--Does she know about the changing ritual?—

--No…--answered the blonde man with a certain guilt in his eyes.

--Why haven't you told her?—

--I´m afraid. Changing her means that she will have to sever ties with her world abruptly—

--I understand that, my friend—said King Endymion after some moments of thinking about the matter and enjoying a round of clapping for the performance the girls were making—I truly do. But I also know the pain of almost losing my beloved because of my hesitation…

--Were you about to lose the Queen?—asked Mal sounding worried all of a sudden.

--Yes, I was—confirmed the black haired man with a voice full of sorrow and dark memories—I was really lucky that I could save her in time, but I shiver every time I remember how my heart was about to be ripen apart with pain and sorrow. For a moment I thought she was gone because of my own stupidity, because I was too stubborn to accept that we belonged together…and I felt my own heart dying with her…

--My Lord…

--That´s a story for another day, my friend—said Endymion with a smile returning to his face and casting away the shadows of the past—Just don't make the same mistake I did…

Mal nodded and both men returned to enjoy the show and smile encouraging the crazy women they loved. He then decided that that night, when everything ended, he would talk to Mina about that part of the vampire story that he had suppressed the last time.

And he did, some hours later, when the night was beginning to fade away and they finally had time to be alone. He took her hand and walked her to his personal office. He wanted to discuss the issue in a neutral place because he knew full well that taking her to his room would only end with them making love and not talking about the important things.

* * *

Mina giggled all the way. She was happy and she even went to the extent to say that she wanted children like Small Lady, obviously with him, cute little kids with his silvery blonde hair… Mal chuckled at the thought of some problematic little monster just like her. That would really make him a happy and troubled man at the same time.

--Do you remember when you asked me what would happen if you died?—he asked without any other preamble and trying to sound as calmed as possible. He saw Mina´s dazzling smile fade almost instantly.

--I do…

--There is something you still don't know…--he began approaching her and taking her hands in his as to reassure her that things weren't that bad as to get scared.

--Tell me, Mal… This is getting scary so please just tell me.

--If you died now, I would go insane Mina—he said with truth and honesty—I would throw myself to the sunlight or kill people just for the sake of killing them because I wouldn't even be able to take their blood…

--God!!...

--This has happened before and the results had been simple disastrous; to avoid it, human mates are converted into vampires as soon as they are found…

Mina stayed silent for a moment pondering the whole thing. Now she understood why he hadn't told her that part. It implied that she had to decide to whether be or not converted into one of his kind. To leave her life behind and begin a new one.

--Mina, if you want to think about it for a while, that´s fine for me…

--There is nothing to think about, Mal—she cut with a sweet smile powerful enough to melt ice. She looked straight into his silvery blue eyes and caressed his cheek softly, enjoying the way he whispered her name and closed his eyes…

* * *

When Mina stood in her tiptoes to kiss Mal´s lips, Queen Serenity blushed and put a hand in Small Lady eyes and the little girl protested in whispers, she too wanted to see the little love scene but right then, both felt a painful tugging in their ears. King Endymion took them, still holding their ears, to their rooms, where he would scold them properly for such bad behavior, hadn't he told them both not to eavesdrop like that? God help him with those two women!!

* * *

They ended up in his room. Mina played around and marveled in the dark and sober adornments of the place. There were many antiques and valuable pieces of art. Mina giggled, touching one of those wasn't a good idea, she could very well destroy them and then he would be furious.

--Mal…

--Umm??

Mina turned and almost drooled at the view of him taking his clothes off. Oh!! That was quite the striptease show, had she brought by any chance a dollar?… Her devilish grin came out again… Please, take off all of it!!

--You are tempting me, you know?—she said with that teasing voice of hers. Mal turned as he was beginning to unzip his pants to see a perverted looking Mina about to jump over him… He grinned and held his hand to her.

--Come here and finish the job, then…

* * *

A call in his door woke Mal. He was sleeping in Mina´s arms so comfortable after their morning making love that the knocking noise annoyed him to no end. He took a black night robe and left Mina´s side feeling quite regretful. He knew full well that it was still not night, and his senses became aware of danger. The pounding in his door became frantic as he reached for the knob and opened it.

--My Lord!!—called the girl, looking so scared that he actually forgot about his senses—The King calls for an urgent Council!!—

--What the??—said Mal finally snapping from his slumber.

--He calls for you—continued the girl—He orders to go and speak to him personally because something is attacking our grounds—Mal pushed her aside and walked along the little girl into the maze of corridors, feeling danger and trying to locate it. In his mind, he called for the King and the Lords and tried to receive an answer to the dread that had fallen upon his heart. That moment of confusion was all the shadow needed to enter into the room and give way to vengeance.

* * *

Mina opened her eyes when she felt the crawling movement in the bed and suddenly sensed that something was wrong. It was too late then, as she saw herself being straddled by a red haired woman that she recognized as a maid of the mansion. Her eyes looked frantic and insane with hatred. She tried to scream and the attacker put a hand in her mouth while her other hand pulled a dagger out of nowhere. Mina´s eyes widened in terror, knowing what was about to happen.

--If I can´t have him, neither will you…--she said.

* * *

And then Mal felt it. The pain was so sharp he almost fell to his knees and immediately he knew that Mina was being attacked. The little maid that came to wake him up collapsed beside him as if she was a toy suddenly abandoned by the puppeteer. Mal turned around and collected all of his vampiric strength and ran because her mind was screaming his name with a voice scared enough to make him go crazy with rage. He felt the other Lords waking from their slumber and giving the alarm voice but Mal knew that no one would arrive first than him.

And when he did, his mind screamed along with hers. He didn't even noticed himself pulling the attacker off Mina and throwing it aside. The violence of his movements made the dagger fly around the room and fall in the floor with a horrible noise. The attacker began to laugh madly and then Mal recognized the woman that he had rejected because of Mina, that red haired maid that offered herself to him so many times and he immediately understood. Mal´s eyes glowed red and the woman was stamped into a wall with the force of his rage. She then collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

--Mal…

Mina´s trembling voice took him out of his insanity for a moment. He saw her face and noticed that she had gone completely pale and that there were three stabbing wounds in her. All of them directed to her heart. All of them fatal.

Mal´s heart sunk into the abyss of despair as he felt her life force abandoning her so rapidly. Her eyes fluttered and Mal grabbed her head and began to think as fast as he could. She couldn't die, not like this, not yet…

--Mal… I love you…

The Lords and Ladies arrived and the Queen gasped in horror. She was the first one to see the dagger and realize that Mina had to be saved with Mal´s blood. She took the blade and offered it to Mal. He understood and taking it, slashed his wrist open without any hesitation and offered the surging blood to Mina.

She went still in Mal´s arms and the Queen looked so shocked by that, that King Endymion had to come and take her in his arms. He saw as the crimson liquid fell into Mina´s mouth and felt his friend pain as his, his fear as his own. In his mind, he prayed with all his strenght for a miracle, because he knew very well what if felt like to be in Mal´s place...

--Please, Mina… Please…

Mal began to lose his own as he saw blood enough to wake the dead falling into her half opened lips, but no sign of life from her; as he begged with all of his soul for Mina to open her eyes, his heart felt pierced in two, shattered just like hers and the pain was enough to make him scream.

--Mina!! Please!! Mina!!

But the minutes passed and as the Queen and the Ladies began to cry, Mal had to surrender to the truth and accept that Mina wasnt going to come back.


	5. Say that you love me

**LOVEFOOL**

Well, in the end, this wont be the end. I´ll write an epilogue for this story. There are a few very funny things to write about Mal and Mina...

I hope you guys, from all around the world, are enjoying this story. It´s been really funny to write for you!!

I dont own any of Sailor Moon, not that I wouldnt like but...you know, life is not fair!!

**CHAPTER FIVE: SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME**

Mal was so shocked that every thing felt numb and cold at first. He was deaf to the soft cries and to all the other noises from the people surrounding him. The cut he made in his wrist had already begun to close, his bleeding stopping. And yet, none of that mattered to him, his brain and his entire being were just aware of something: Mina hadn't reacted.

His light blue eyes took in the view she made. Her golden manes were covering her lack of clothes and her pale skin wasn't creamy looking anymore but lifeless and cold. Still, her face was so peaceful, her eyes closed and her lips delicately half opened. It seemed as if Mina was just sleeping and having a happy dream, but her chest didn't move at all…Her heart had been crushed and Mal felt his had suffered just the same fate.

Time passed and the silver haired Lord, stood there, seating in the bed beside the body of his beloved and oblivious to the movements that others made. The Ladies and the other Lords had come nearer and grief was painted in their faces. Not only for her, but for him.

The King had stopped praying. He felt, for the first time in his entire existence that nothing he could do or say would make a difference in the way his best friend was feeling. He too had experienced the near death of his beloved and knew that it felt like if the own conscious was drowned in a pitch black abyss where one could feel nothing but pain and fear. Losing a mate to death was dying while being alive, and the King felt impotent because there was nothing in the immensity of his power he could do to bring her back.

--Mina…

He took her hand in his and felt the first real emotion after she failed to react. What rushed in his mind was the fact that he had lost her, that she wasn't going to open those shiny sky blue eyes of her or smile that dazzling smile enough to melt a glacier. All of her was gone…

--Don't do this to me, Mina…--

She just stayed still. Mal´s mind was beginning to be awake and at the same moment, the horrible truth was too much for him to deal with. He, who had seen so many people die before, who had to carry the execution of a dozen insane vampires, he who never lost his coldness of mind in the face of death was for the first time aware that losing a life that you held dear was painful, that it was hell to realize that she wasn't going to come back.

The red haired woman began to move while being held by guards. Her eyes opened and even as pain shot through her entire body, she laughed as soon as she caught a glimpse of the success of her attack against that woman.

She laughed and laughed, and in the cloud of pain Mal was going through, he compared that metallic and cruel sound with Mina´s worst laughing attack and found that hers were full of warmth and joy for life. Before he could even think about leaving her hand and go and kill that monster with his own hands, others had restrained him and taken her outside. Queen Serenity was still crying, but in her eyes flared the determination to not only question and judge that woman but to punish her as well. She was the first one to snap back and put a stop to her mourning in order to take care of her duty as a Queen.

--Stay with her Mal—she said with a gentle voice but unable to look at his eyes, knowing that her own expression would betray her and cause him more pain—I´ll take care of this…

Mal just nodded and closed his eyes. King Endymion stayed behind with him and was the first person to try to soothe his pain away; he was about to say something when Mal motioned for him to make silence. He wanted to hear nothing, to feel nothing…

--Go with the Queen—he managed to say.

Endymion understood that he wanted to be alone with Mina and left the room with no more hesitation. He was truly afraid of what his friend could do, but knew there was nothing he could say or offer to begin to make his pain to fade away.

When the King arrived to the main Hall of the mansion, where all of the people in the coven had gone, the Queen was wielding her most terrible and powerful looking pose. She was questioning the red haired maid and her words were sharp as blades. Never had Endymion seen his wife taking an issue with so much seriousness. He had to accept that the moment required that and more, that if he had had to do it in her place, he too would have to adopt that position because they were facing a criminal that had murdered a human woman knowing full well that she was the rightful mate of one of their race. Murdering humans, other vampire's mates and other vampires were the three taboos in their society and the punishment was execution.

And yet, the Queen hadn't allowed anyone to lay a hand on the culprit, whose smile was wicked and cruel like nothing he had ever seen before. Even Dracula had begged mercy at this point, but not this woman; she was far beyond that monster evil and seemed to enjoy the results of her acts.

--What do you have to say on your behalf?—asked the Queen with a clear and high voice.

--Nothing!!—roared the culprit—I did it and I´m happy that the dirty human died!!

Queen Serenity lost her temper and walked over to the woman, her regal hand fell down in a sound slap that made clear she wouldn't allow her to even insult the memory of Mina.

--Human or not, she was infinitely more valuable than you are—she said—You betrayed your own blood, your own kind and murdered an innocent…

--Along with that bastard!! Oh yes, I did!! It serves him well after rejecting us and choosing her!!

Queen Serenity looked at her with an expression of defeat and sadness. There was no meaning in trying to get that woman to regret her actions, she was so filled with hatred and negative feelings that she didn't even cared for her own life. She had murdered Mina knowing full well that she would destroy Mal in the process and lose her life in the end and still, that didn't stop her, even now, from spreading the poison of her hatred with every word she said.

--Your punishment will be death—she said with solemnity and sincere pity in her expression—Your execution will be held tomorrow with the first day light…

The blonde tiny woman stared to another side and then, as the guards were shocked to hear that terrible order coming from the usually sweet as honey Queen, the murderer woman got rid of their hold and began to run while laughing maniacally. When the people in the coven noticed where she was directed, many gasped in utter horror and they all took refugee in the nearest shadowy place they could find.

King Endymion took his wife in his arms and protected her from the light that could hurt her, in the same time, he struggled to keep her vision obstructed as to avoid the Queen the further horror of what was about to happen to that insane woman. She pulled the twin doors of the Hall open and the light of that afternoon struck her fully… Burning her immediately with its strength, and still, she laughed and cursed.

--If I cant have him, neither will she…--were her last words.

King Endymion´s eyes glowed red with fury when instinct made him aware that his beloved had barely been gravely hurt. And not only her, but the people in the coven as well. He thanked the heavens that Small Lady hadn't been able to witness the whole affair and was under the care of people responsible for her when her parents had to deal with issues that didn't allow them to watch over her. With one motion of his hand, the door closed itself, allowing darkness to settle again in the mansion. That scum of person had gone beyond the taboos and committed suicide out of hatred and insanity and tried to hurt the Queen in the process. For sure, her soul would never find rest and peace in the other side.

That´s when he heard the silent sobs coming from Serena and understood that she was finally giving free way to her sadness. Mina´s death and now that woman´s action had affected her deeply and also, the fact that this was the first time she had to face the most terrible situation a sovereign had to deal with: deciding over the life of one of their kind and bear with the memory of their deaths.

He let her cry and soothed her. She had done well and had the right to feel like that. In fact, he was proud of the way she handled things when he would have lost his temper in worse ways.

--Darien…--she whispered with her face hidden in his chest and clinging tightly to his arms—This is too much… It hurts…

--I know, my love—he said knowing what she was talking about—I know, but this is all we can do about it, this is our duty and we have to bear with it…

She cried for a little while and then she began to calm down. He hugged her protectively and wondered how bad Mal would feel if he were to see them like that when his own special person wasn't there anymore. He kissed her forehead and thanked God that nothing had happened to her.

--Is fine, Serena…--he reassured her—Everything will be fine as long as we are together…

* * *

--Do you want to know something?

Mal held Mina´s hand in his. They were as cold as the wind in winter, as a piece of ice or a snowflake. Hours had already passed and the Ladies had insisted on dressing Mina, they would do that in a couple of minutes, when Mal finished with the things he needed to say. Preparations for the funeral were being done at the moment and yet, the mourning coven cared for Mal enough as to leave him alone with her for as much time as he wanted.

He needed to be there with her. His whole being was unable to let her hand go, to forget that she was still there. He knew very well that his words wouldn't reach her; he knew that no matter how much he suffered, she had gone to a place where his voice wouldn't be heard by her. But still, being able to hold her hand was enough to bring his mind to work again, at least barely…

--I was so stupid…--he continued while staring into her angelic like face, still and unmoving—I thought I had the entire eternity to tell you things that I should have said from the beginning…

His face twisted in pain. It wasn't just emotional, but physical pain he was experiencing. It hurt to know that she wasn't going to smile again, that he wouldn't hear her voice or see the twinkle of happiness in her eyes again. Right now, he would give anything to be able to hear her laughing like a hyena or energizing the whole world with her presence. He now knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, to have two or three little monsters with her eyes and energy… He wanted to live with her, to have a family with Mina, and see her waking up every day… He would gladly go to her concerts, or serve her as a slave for the rest of his life; he would have poured his entire blood into her if he knew that was going to bring her back.

--Did I ever tell you that I love you Mina?—said Mal with a choked voice, knowing that his own stupidity was beyond forgiveness.—I didn't… I thought it was fine, and now I see just how wrong I was…

He sat down beside her and kept staring at her dead body. She seemed so angelic like, so pale and shiny… For sure she would make the most dazzling angel in Heaven and with that talent of hers she would sing beautiful songs to soothe away the pain of the new souls arriving. The thought made him smile, but also remember that it was the way he had met her the first time, singing a beautiful song that warmed up people around her. That made him lost his self control and he bent his head down in her chest, right above the place her heart now lay still and shattered, just as his.

--I love you, Mina… I love you…--he said with a begging voice—What am I supposed to do now? How will I live without you? Mina…

And then, desperation finally overwhelmed him. It hurt too much to even bother to fight back his pain or to suppress the bloody tears that began to fall from his silvery blue eyes. His face became the portrait of desperation and sorrow, his crimson tears running down his cheeks and falling on her cold skin, into the wounds that had killed her.

--Don't leave me like this…Mina…--he sobbed—Come back…come back…Please…

He kept crying with no shame his soul out, giving way out to the ripping pain that he felt. He knew by now thinking of making her come back was just crazy, but he needed to say that just as he needed to say that he loved her. In his mind he begged for second opportunities, for another chance to really show her that he was truly in love with her.

* * *

Mina was enjoying the most beautiful flower garden she had ever encountered. Her heart was at peace and her happiness seemed to shine just as much as the light, the blissful shine that filled everything. She was humming a song she didn't know and picked flowers.

Some people passed behind her, seemingly, knowing where they were and why. Mina was oblivious to them. They all walked along a path that kept on and on, and finally became lost in the distance. Although Mina couldn't see them walking, they could and some, who were guided by their family, asked why she was there, in the middle of the field and not walking with them.

--Why isn't she with us?—asked a little boy of no more than four years to his mother and grandfather who guided him in the path. The woman, no more than a faint blurry shadow seemed to ponder if telling the kid the truth or not, the old man, instead, thought the boy a very intelligent one as he noticed that the blonde girl wasn't supposed to be out in the field.

--It´s not her time yet—said the old man—She still has so many things to do back home…

--And how is she going to return?—kept asking the boy and his grandfather patted him on the back as to tell him not to worry about her.

--Only a miracle would, my boy…

Mina kept humming a song. Every thing was fine and lovely in here, the flowers were all so beautiful and the light so warm and comfortable. She was at complete peace…

But as drops of blood fell in her hand, Mina felt a pulse thwart her surroundings. It was as if she had been dreaming with all that. Suddenly, the flowers lost their beauty, the light wasn't so warm and the peaceful feeling fade away. She couldn't remember why, but she felt somehow empty and lonely.

--I have to go back…--she whispered not even understanding why she knew that this wasn't her place, that she wasn't supposed to be there.

She stood up and suddenly, she saw herself being still, she blinked and there was no more field with flowers but a black tunnel with a light that seemed to get farther and farther. Mina wasn't paying attention to any of this, she was staring intently to the blood spots that kept appearing in her hands and suddenly realized that she knew whose blood was that.

--Mal…--

And the moment she turned her back to the far light in the other side of the tunnel to see what she left behind, her soul came back to her physical body. She didn't even had the time to feel a thing because pain beyond anything Mina had ever experienced ripped through her whole being.

Mina´s body jerked below Mal´s crying one and he quickly withdrew his head to watch if anything was happening. He first saw the three wounds in her chest, where most of his blood tears had fallen, closing with frightening speed. Her body suddenly became warm again, and she opened her eyes with a start and such a look of fear in them that Mal was scared.

Mal saw her beginning to cry and scream in utter desperation as she was changing into a vampire. Mina´s body went stiff and jerked all around as she seemed unable to bear with such amount of physical pain. He just had time to hold her to the mattress and wait for the attack to pass. In his own shock, he began to mumble words of encouragement for her, among other nonsense.

--Baby… Is ok, it will pass…I´m here with you, baby…Oh God…Shhhh…You are doing fine…

But Mina saw red and her whole body suddenly felt like if it was on flames, as if her bones and flesh were tearing apart. Her screaming and efforts to jump out of the bed and run around in desperation became frantic and Mal had to use his whole strength to hold her where she was. He too was confused as to what to do, even when he had witnessed the change hundreds of times. He simply kept her tightly held between the mattress and his own body and continued whispering soft words of support.

--I´m here Mina… I´m here with you…

At this point, Mina was about to faint. Her body felt like never before, like if she was being crushed to pulp and she was able to feel all of the suffering. When it finally began to fade away, Mina found herself in Mal´s arms, unable to move or to think because even breathing was unbearable. it had been merely one minute or so, but for her, that would count as the most painful eternity.

When she came back to her senses, she heard Mal´s loving words and felt his hand gently and tenderly caressing her back and hair. She smiled weakly and wondered just how much time had passed from the attack. The last thing she remembered was him holding her, his eyes filled with fear and herself saying him that she loved him. She tried to move a hand to caress his face, to make sure he was real and he took it in his with such concern that Mina felt touched.

--Don't move yet…--he said—You are still too weak…

--Mal…

The King and the Queen appeared then. They burst the door open and faced a scene none of them had expected at this time. As Mina gazed at them and smiled and they heard Mal´s words of love for her, they realized the funeral preparations were going to be cancelled and both felt their happiness as their own. Endymion took Serenity´s hand and told her to close the door and leave them alone, to Mal, they directed their congratulations thoughts and told him to raise the alarm if he or Mina needed any help. As the room returned to quiet, time passed for the lovers but they didn't feel it at all. Mina began to feel much better and being in his arms was a good cure as well.

--What happened?—she asked with a soft voice—How much time passed?—

Mal risked to move and took a glance of her. Still, he held her carefully, she was precious, more than anything he had ever had in his arms. What had just happened was a miracle and he wasn't about to question why or how. What mattered was her voice and the warmth of her body.

--Someone attacked you and you died, Mina—he answered while caressing her face reverently—It had been hours since then and…Oh God!! I tried every thing to make you come back…

--I remember I was in a field with so many flowers… and then I saw drops of blood and I realized I had to come back…

Mina opened her eyes still feeling weak. She needed to see his face for she had missed him so much in those moments she wasn't with him. She then saw the faint traces of his tears in his skin and realized what had happened.

--You cried for me…And your blood fell into my heart…

Mal noded. He had never known of such extreme way to change a human mate into a vampire but he would remember it for the future, for the sake of those who might find themselves in the terrible moment he and Mina had just faced.

--I thought I had lost you forever Mina…

Mina went back to rest in his shoulder… It felt good to be held so tenderly…

--You haven't in the end… I´m here to piss you off for a long, long time my love—she said teasingly. Mal hugged her more tightly and before she could say anything else, he pulled just enough to look into her eyes.

--I love you Mina… I love you so much…

--I love you too—she said before he kissed her. It was like never before, so full of feelings that both felt overwhelmed. Mal was swimming in joy and happiness, his entire being at peace because she was again with him, because he had his second chance. Because this time he wasn't going to mess up things, deny his feelings for Mina or even think about doing something that could hurt her. He had had a taste of how it would be to lose her and that was more than enough for him to not want to repeat the experience ever again.

--Are you feeling better?—he asked some time later, when the kiss ended. She was again resting her head in his shoulder and he realized just how much he loved to hold her, to feel her.

--Yup… You smell nice…--she said while sniffling the sensitive skin of his neck. Mal smiled, but also felt something was different in the way she said that.—I´m thirsty Mal…

--Mina you…

--I want to bite you…--she cut with a husky voice right before baring her new fangs and piercing his neck without any further thought. Mal stiffened and felt desire ripping his body, lust for her… The way her tongue licked away the liquid from his skin so arousing. Before he had time to think again, she had pushed him to the mattress and was straddling him and feasting in this new experience. She was now able to enjoy the luxuriating feeling that a few drops of her mate´s blood could give. It was restoring her strength in a way nothing else could.

--Mal…Oh God…You taste so good…

And she bit him again and this time Mal felt as if he was unable to resist. Very few times he had shared his blood with another woman, and those few times had never been like it was with Mina. He was the kind that took but never gave. Now, the pleasure of giving himself to her was something so physical that Mal later wondered just how he didn't lose his mind.

When he came back to his senses, she had tore apart his clothes and was kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. He too answered with as much passion as her. He wanted to bite her as well, but for this time, he refrained and enjoyed the moment. After all, only having her like that was enough to make him go insane with pleasure. Above all, he wanted to love her, to stay with her, to be one with her.

Before Mal flipped her below him and entered her, Mina had bitten him three or four times and both of them were at their limit. It was raw pleasure to feel how their unique bond strengthened, how their thoughts communicated without words, how they could feel one another´s pleasure and desire. In the end, Mal was the one crying her name aloud. Mina enjoyed the music of his voice saying that he loved her with such passion and tenderness, hearing those words while making love with him for the first time...

And the best, was to know that this was just a new beginning, that they had a future together full of promises and love.


	6. Epilogue: Love me, Love me

**LOVEFOOL**

Doing epilogues is not what I usually do when I finish a story. With this one, I felt it was not only nice but necesary. I thank all of you who have followed this story for your support. Specially you, Raye85 for all your encouraging messages!!

I hope I would have any ownership in Sailor Moon. I´ll keep dreaming...

**Love Me… Love Me…**

Operation get the boyfriend, bed him and enslave him ended up being far more complicated than what Mina thought the night of the concert when everything began. A last part had been added to the mission: marry him!! In the last days, when the wedding plans became just too stressful to even think about them with a happy face, Mina regretted her decision of proposing a normal human marriage to Mal. Now, as they both stood in front of a priest, with the whole coven and a few friends of Mina, exchanging their vows of everlasting love under the moonlight, and seeing his silvery blue eyes shining with joy and happiness, Mina accepted that adding a part to the original plan had been, after all, a good idea. Yes, she nodded mentally.

So many things had happened. She was now a creature of the night and part of the coven. The Queen and the King were their Godparents for the wedding and Small Lady had seized the bridesmaid role. She fought with all the other ladies to get the privilege. And Mina had come to realize she definitely wanted a mini version of her, oh yes, that´s how girls should be, determined to reach their dreams and the things they want the most. She smiled thinking that probably, it wouldn't take long for them to make a small battalion of little kids and inwardly, she hoped they got also Mal´s seriousness. Otherwise, the world would have to deal with a bunch of crazy little monsters.

* * *

Mal was happy. After all that had happened, since that night when he met her, much to his annoyance, many things had changed in him. That night had been fateful and he knew it. He was even grateful that the organizers of that concert had thought of his favorite park for the venue of the event.

In the end, the infuriating blonde woman had mesmerized him with her smile. In the end, he gave himself to the mermaid in his dreams and got drowned with the sea of feelings she offered. If someone had told him he was going to become such an emotional vampire in a matter of months, he would have punched the life out of the infractor. Now, he just had to admit that she had that effect on him and that he was just being tender and caring with his mate.

Of course, there was still Zack, Jed and Neph. Teasing him the whole time and laughing about the way he had changed because of Mina. They would make fun for a long time of the way he looked for Mina´s care, just like a spoiled child or at the way he began to enjoy her songs. As far as Mal was concerned, they could keep smiling at his expense if they wanted because that wasn't going to change the fact that he needed to be near Mina or that he enjoyed being with her.

When she insisted on having a human marriage, he followed her and reminded himself that this was crazy Mina after all. Seeing just how freaked out she became in the last days, just confirmed his thoughts. She wasn't going to change her ways just because she had become a vampire. Forget about that, she wasn't going to pick the glamorous and silent darkness that people like him, King Endymion or Princess Raye carried with them. Mina was just like the Queen. Mischievous, dazzling and definitely crazy… As to prove the point, they had become best friends and they would for sure, make a troublesome couple in the future centuries to come…

* * *

By the end of the night, Queen Serenity had cried enough to damp two handkerchiefs out of happiness and Mina had smiled so much the night seemed just like a summer day. King Endymion had sighed a couple hundred times and Small Lady had caught the bride´s bouquet after her determined face showed the other girls that no one but her would get it. The trio of hyenas was laughing like never before at his expense, but Mal didn't care at all because the human wedding had been a good idea. Everyone had enjoyed the beautiful scene they made exchanging everlasting love vows under the moonlight.

--Are you happy?—she said directly to his head as they danced together their first waltz.

--I am…--he answered with a smile—I really am…

--How much time do you think it will take for us to elope to our honeymoon?—

--Do you already want to escape?—he arched an eyebrow.

--Yes… I want to bite you and make you scream…--she said grinning that devilish way she usually did and enjoying the way he blushed.

--At this rate we will end up with a couple of mini monsters in just a few years…

--Wouldn't you like that?—Mal smiled.

--I would… I definitely do, my love…--he said and pulled her closer.


End file.
